legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist Generator
Mist Generators (霧の巣, Kiri no Su, lit. "Mist Nest") are massive machines used to create and spread Mist throughout the world of Legaia. The Mist it makes causes Seru to turn into bloodthirsty beasts that either kill or attach themselves to any human in sight. It is because of the Mist Generators that humanity comes close to complete extinction. Background The very first Mist Generator was created in Conkram in the palace's underground laboratory by the genius minds of Conkram's royal scientist Jette and the royal family's very own prince, Prince Cort. Development of the Mist Generator started some time during Conkram's war with the city of Sol. This was an act of desperation as Conkram was slowly but surely losing the war as time went on. The unveiling of the Mist Generator was met with a grand demonstration and the entire city of Conkram gathered to watch the new weapon at work. It was said that the Mist Generator was supposed to ampflify the strength of Conkram's Seru many fold and this would enable them to surely dominate Sol's warriors. Unbeknownst to the people of Conkram, this demonstration would pave the way to the city's demise and eventually the destruction of most of humanity. The small Mist Generator within the underground laboratory started spewing forth a much larger amount of Mist elixer than originally intended. Jette and Prince Cort attempted to shut the Mist Generator off but it overloaded, causing the machine to explode and Mist to spill out uncontrollably. The machine holding the warrior in the demonstration tube in the center of town filled with too much Mist as well, causing his Seru to become possessed and take control of him. The first Seru Monster to be created from the Mist broke the container keeping it in place and attacked. With this the Mist spilled forth all over the town creating panic and chaos. Miraculously, three children wearing special Seru who happened to be present that day. These special Seru happened to be Ra-Seru who were impervious to the maddening effects of the Mist. The three traveled to the source of the Mist in the underground laboratory and managed to stop the flow of Mist into Conkram. The city was saved that day but it was not saved for good. Prince Cort, his evil ambitions awakened by a Rogue fragment left in Conkram after the incident, decided to continue projects on the Mist Generator. He and Jette along with the royal family's cabinet decided to secretly build a Mist Generator within Conkram's Absolute Fortress built just north of Conkram. Unfortunately the King and Queen did not know of Cort's ambitions and once the Mist Generator was completed in the Absolute Fortress the nightmare began again. Cort gave his followers special Seru of their own called Sim-Seru and ordered them to construct Mist Generators all over Legaia to spread the Mist throughout the entire globe and the continents fell one by one. The Mist Generator within the Absolute Fortress spread Mist over Karisto Kingdom. The Sebucus Islands were the next to go, followed by Drake Kingdom. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes travel throughout Legaia reviving Genesis Trees to rid the Mist from towns or areas in its vicinity. However, the Mist cannot truly go away unless the source of the Mist is destroyed, which is the Mist Generator. Each Mist Generator is housed with powerful Seru and a boss waiting in the Mist Generator's main chamber. Once the boss is defeated the Ra-Seru combine their powers to destroy the Mist Generator. Destroying the Mist Generator comes with a high price to the Ra-Seru as it is revealed that Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru Eggs are used as catalysts to make the Mist. In order to destroy the Mist Generators the Ra-Seru must kill the Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru Eggs powering them. Locations There are a total of five Mist Generators in Legaia: Zeto's Dungeon Mist Generator Location: The Mist Valley of Drake Kingdom Dohati's Castle Mist Generator Location: Western Sea of Sebucus Zora's Floating Castle Mist Generator Location: Traveling the skies of Karisto Kingdom Conkram's Prototype Mist Generator Location: The underground laboratory in Conkram's royal palace Jette's Absolute Fortress Mist Generator Location: Northernmost Karisto Kingdom Category:Miscellaneous